Saberte aquí
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: COMPLETO. Sakura y Syaoran han hecho su vida separadamente, lejos el uno del otro. Sin embargo, un hecho inesperado los vuelve a reencontrar y el amor, el cual una vez existió entre ellos, tal vez vuelva a emerger.
1. Desencuentros

**Antes que todo**: Incorporo capítulo a capítulo una parte de un poema de **Mario Benedetti**, el cual se titula **"Saberte aquí".**

**Saberte aquí.**

**Palimpsesto**

**Capítulo I: Desencuentros.**

_Puedes querer el alba cuando ames_

_Puedes venir a reclamarte como eras_

_He conservado intacto tu paisaje_

_Lo dejaré en tus manos_

_Cuando éstas lleguen, como siempre, anunciándote._

_Puedes venir a reclamarte como eras,_

_Aunque ya no seas tú,_

_Aunque mi amor te espere sólo en su azar _

_Quemando_

_Y tú sueño sea eso y mucho más._

Es un día de primavera, y Santiago está caluroso en pleno noviembre. Ya extrañaba el cielo azul y el calor matutinos. A veces, pienso si siempre disfrutaría de un día cómo éste, es decir, si todos los días fuese uno cómo éste y no hubiera invierno ni otoño ni verano. Supongo que no, ya que he pasado muy bien el invierno, haciendo sopaipillas, contemplando la lluvia caer con su monótono y apacible sonido, aunque no he podido evitar de vez en cuando cierta añoranza de primavera, de flores nuevas, de brisa fresca, de cielo azul y mis chicas divirtiéndose en el parque. Y eso es bonito. Sonrío. Soy feliz. No esa felicidad que todos sueñan y creen que es un tesoro sólo para algunos. No. Mi felicidad es esa que construimos todos los días, un beso de mis chicas, la sonrisa tierna de una persona, el calor dulce del cuerpo tibio de mi esposo a mi lado, un gesto generoso, una buena noticia, saberme viva, saber a los que amo sanos y salvos junto a mí y saberme capaz de disfrutar del fruto exquisito que es vivir. Esa felicidad que no se escapa porque tengamos un mal día ni la eludimos sólo porque no hicimos lo que siempre quisimos ni porque a veces la tristeza nos ahogue. Mi felicidad es mucho más honda, mucho más abrasante, mucho más mía, íntima y querida. Mi felicidad tiene el rostro de mis hijas, de Yukito, de mi hermano y del recuerdo nostálgico siempre presente de mi padre, tiene la alegría de la primavera, la calidez del sol. No la temo, pero la cuido y soy consciente de ella y de que es eterna en la medida en que nosotros sepamos aceptarla y amarla. Anhelar y esperar tantos sueños impiden que nos deleitemos con lo que ahora tenemos. Aceptar la felicidad tal como nos la regala la vida y amarla así: ése es el secreto.

Mientras espero a mi jefa, me llaman al celular. Es Yukito.

–_Hola, cielo ¿cómo estás tú y las niñas?_

–Estamos bien, gracias ¿y tú?

–_Bien también–_pausa y lo oigo suspirar–._ No llegaré hoy día, Sakura, amor._

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–_Nuestra charla ha tenido tan buena recepción que hemos decido extenderla a otros lugares. Seguramente, la próxima semana regresaré._

–Me alegro de la buena acogida. Cuídate. Te amo.

–_Y yo a ti, cielo. Saludos y besos a mis chicas. Diles que las adoro. Cuídate tú también. Nos vemos._

–Chao.

Yukito es médico y da charlas sobre los males de nuestros días en distintas partes de Chile y del mundo. En realidad, es un activo participante de una organización destinada a educar a los sectores más pobres, a los más desposeídos, a los dejados a la mano de Dios para prevenir distintas enfermedades, el alcoholismo, la drogadicción y el embarazo adolescente. Pasa poco en casa, pero entendemos que es por una buena causa, a la cual yo también adhiero. Por eso nos enamoramos. Nos admirábamos el uno al otro. Yo soy periodista y trabajo en una revista de denuncia. Y si somos sinceros, no han sido pocas las veces que grupos poderosos han presionado para censurar algunos de nuestros artículos e incluso clausurar nuestra revista. De hecho, es muy poco el financiamiento que recibimos de parte de privados, pero al menos la dueña de la revista, además de ser mi jefa, es una mujer muy rica consciente de la necesidad urgente de acabar con la explotación ejercida por los poderosos sobre los más débiles.

Yukito y yo nos conocimos en dramáticas circunstancias. Y aún me cuesta pensar en ellas. Nunca me he arrepentido de lo que hice. Y, aunque no hay modo de saberlo, creo que fue la mejor decisión, a pesar del dolor y del odio que causé en el hombre que años atrás amé. A veces, me acuerdo de él, como ahora y entonces una pena infinita me inunda, me llena y me acongoja.

–Hola, Sakura ¿qué tal?

–Hola, Poly. Aquí me ves, buena. ¿Y tú, cómo vas?

–Mejor, gracias. Y, antes de que me preguntes cualquiera cosa relacionada con mi marido, ahora ex marido, acabó.

–Me alegro por ti.

–Yo también.

Poly es una mujer fuerte, es una luchadora. No hay nadie como ella. No es amiga mía, pero los años que llevamos trabajando juntas nos han otorgado implícitamente cierta confianza. Su marido, con el cual ya iba a cumplir veinticinco años de matrimonio, la engañaba con una chica mucho más joven. Mi jefa, Poly, no vaciló. A pesar de los años, de los hijos, del amor, pidió de inmediato el divorcio. Fue dura la pelea, pero ella no se amilanó.

–Sakura, escucha, esta entrevista que te voy a proponer no la había planeado para ti. Sucede que Liliana enfermó repentinamente y no me quedó más remedio que recurrir a tu persona.

–Espera–la interrumpí–¿qué le pasó a Liliana?

–Apendicitis.

–¿Y todo bien?

–Sí, pero está en reposo, pues tuvo algunas complicaciones. Escúchame bien, Sakura, porque puede que no te guste lo que te voy a plantear–me clavó sus ojos marrones, con su mirada escrutadora y atenta–. Hoy llegó a Chile el dueño de una de las papeleras más grandes internacionalmente. No sabemos a qué viene y cuáles son sus propósitos, por lo tanto, es nuestro deber informar a nuestros lectores acerca de sus proyecciones acá.

–Bueno ¿y quién es?

Ella me siguió mirando con sus ojos templados y penetrantes, y algo chispeó en ellos. No sé a ciencia cierta cuándo exactamente emergió en mí la sospecha, pero cuando Poly me develó el nombre, yo ya lo sabía.

–Tú ex marido, Syaoran Li.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por leer. Ojalá les haya interesado la historia.

Este primer capítulo es corto, pero prometo que los que le siguen serás más largos. Tal vez un poco, ya veremos. Son cuatro capítulo y un epílogo. Y trataré de actualizar una vez a la semana.


	2. Syaoran Li

**Antes que todo**: Incorporo capítulo a capítulo una parte de un poema de **Mario Benedetti**, el cual se titula **"Saberte aquí".**

**Saberte aquí.**

**Palimpsesto**

**Capítulo I: Syaoran Li.**

_Puedes amar el alba cuando quieras._

_Mi soledad ha aprendido a ostentarte._

_Esta noche otra noche aquí estarás_

_Y cuando gima el tiempo giratorio_

_En esta paz ahora dirás_

_Quiero esta paz._

**(Mario Benedetti)**

Syaoran Li.

Lo amé. Nos amamos hace muchos años, cuando ambos éramos adolescentes y entonces no comprendíamos que nuestras diferencias terminarían separándonos.

Cuando mi padre murió, yo tenía quince años. Mi madre había muerto hacía años, así que mi tía Sonomi nos llevó a mi hermano y a mí a su casa. Mi tía vivía en el barrio alto de la ciudad, a diferencia de nosotros, que estábamos lejos de la situación económica de ella y su hija Tomoyo. Mi prima y yo siempre habíamos sido amigas y compañeras de clases, ya que mi padre había hecho un gran esfuerzo por tenernos en un buen colegio, a pesar de lo caro que resultaba solventarlo. La diferencia de clases no existía entre Tomoyo y yo.

Ese año también llegaron nuevos vecinos: la familia Li. El hijo menor, Syaoran, fue compañero nuestro. Siempre estaba solo y parecía triste y retraído. Nos conocimos cuando tuvimos que hacer trabajos escolares en grupo y tocamos juntos. Era un buen chico –todavía lo es. Conversando, nos dimos cuenta de que compartíamos ideales, las mismas ideas sociales, el mismo gusto por la música –cantaba a Serrat y a Silvio– y por la literatura. Pasábamos mucho tiempo al lado del otro, cantando, leyendo, discutiendo y, por lo tanto, a nadie le pareció extraño que iniciáramos un pololeo.

Sin embargo, éramos distintos. Yo no había nacido en cuna de rica, y su familia me despreció. Se acercaron a mí, explicándome para lo que estaba destinado Syaoran, la clase a la que pertenecía, la manera en que sus amigos lo desdeñarían por rebajarse a mi nivel. A mí no me importó y no hice nada por dejarlo. Desde que lo conocí, siempre había sido un muchacho solitario y un tanto rebelde y, además, ya lo quería muchísimo. Syaoran tampoco me dejó, entonces él también me quería. Tal vez me amaba, como me explicó una vez.

De todas formas, Syaoran se fue a estudiar al extranjero. En ese momento debí darme cuenta de que lo nuestro no resultaría, pero no lo hice, porque estaba ciegamente enamorada de él. Syaoran me había confesado su deseo de estudiar aquí, junto a Tomoyo y a mí, pero, a final de cuentas, cumplió con lo que le había predispuesto su madre. Antes de partir, nos juramos amor eterno. ¡Qué ilusos fuimos! La distancia nunca es buena.

De lejos, a pesar de nuestros mails, no fuimos testigos de los cambios que se operaron en nosotros con el pasar del tiempo, y cuando él venía para las vacaciones, intentábamos pasarla bien: no discutíamos ya más sobre nuestras opiniones y adoptamos una actitud pasiva frente al otro. Ahora sé que fuimos muy superficiales, muy simples, muy conformistas.

Cuando regresó, nos casamos. Sólo teníamos veintitrés años. Ese fue el fin. El vivir juntos nos demostró cuánto habíamos crecido y quién realmente éramos cada uno. Él ya no escuchaba a Víctor ni leía poemas de Benedetti, porque estaba muy atareado con el manejo de la empresa de la familia Li. Yo, al contrario, continuaba creyendo en mis sueños de juventud, a pesar de la advertencia de Syaoran: "Sakura, ya eres una mujer grande, esos sueños deben acabarse". ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto, Syaoran?. ¿O es que nunca en realidad te conocí? Al año de nuestro matrimonio ya no nos reconocíamos: discutíamos todo el tiempo y no nos comprendíamos. Él me regalaba autos, ropa cara, dinero, joyas, y yo nunca los usaba. En verdad, despreciaba sus presentes, me parecían tonteras de gente vanidosa y arrogante, y yo le decía una y otra vez cuánto odiaba las joyas, las ropas caras, la vida vana y superflua de ricos. En ese entonces, sólo vi sus defectos, sus camisas italianas, su reloj de oro, su auto de lujo, su estupidez por querer complacer a su madre.

Yo vestía mis jeans, mis chalecos tejidos por mí, las poleras confeccionadas por mí e Ieran Li me lanzaba miradas de desaprobación. Yo iba sola por las calles e Ieran me advertía de mi desfachatez. Yo no acompañaba a Syaoran a sus reuniones de negocio e Ieran Li me advertía que Syaoran terminaría por cansarse de mí.

Él quería hijos; yo no. Aún era joven y deseaba trabajar, vivir mi vida junto a él, pero no se pudo. Él trabajaba demasiado. No había tiempo. Nunca lo hubo. Y de pronto mi amor por él, el cual paulatinamente había mermado, acabó por esfumarse. No se lo dije porque no quería lastimarlo. Él, a pesar de todo, me adoraba. Cada vez que me miraba, yo lo notaba en sus ojos marrones, grandes, penetrantes, quedos. Sólo que nuestro amor debió haberse sellado en el pasado, antes de que él se marchara obligado por su fría e insatisfecha madre. Nuestro matrimonio estaba terminando con todos los bonitos recuerdos que conservábamos de nuestras tardes de amor.

La gota que rebasó el vaso fue cuando yo le conté que en la revista en la que trabajaba, aparecería un artículo de mi puño y letra denunciado a uno de sus amigos empresarios por las malas condiciones de empleo que otorgaba a sus trabajadores. Se enfureció conmigo: piezas separadas y apenas si nos hablábamos. Después mi jefa me comentó que Syaoran había intentado sobornarla para que el artículo fuese eliminado y, de paso, me despidieran. Entonces, lo odié. Y se lo dije claramente a él. Syaoran intentó disculparse, después de todo, era uno de sus mejores amigos y además él quería que yo pasase más tiempo en casa, que él ganaba suficiente dinero para los dos y más. Le pedí el divorcio y él me lo negó.

No obstante, yo me fui de la casa. Y pasó lo inesperado: fui al médico para un control rutinario, y me notificó de mi embarazo de dos meses. Yo no quería a ese hijo. Tenía veintiséis años y quería disfrutar de mi libertad, de mi tiempo a solas. Tener a ese hijo implicaba demasiado: ver constantemente a Syaoran, un hijo entre dos mundos completamente diferentes, mi nueva independencia definitivamente perdida para siempre. No me costó demasiado tomar una decisión. Siempre he sido partidaria del derecho de la mujer a elegir si desea tener un hijo o no. En mi país, sin embargo, el aborto estaba prohibido -y lo está todavía-, aunque había muchos clandestinos: las niñas ricas en clínicas privadas, sobrevivían; en cambio, muchas de las chicas pobres fallecían en la calle: solas, desgarradas -y todavía sucede. Como periodista, no me fue difícil encontrar a un médico que realizaba abortos clandestinos gratuitos a chicas de pocos recursos. Él médico se llamaba Yukito Tsukishiro: fue amable y considerado y admiré que arriesgara de ese modo su carrera.

Syaoran insistía en negarme el divorcio. Así que le conté sobre mi aborto, yo sabía que me amaba demasiado para denunciarme. "No puedo creerlo, Sakura. ¿Cómo no me preguntaste? Yo tenía derecho también a decidir: era mi hijo", me gritó, furioso y herido. "Nunca podré perdonarte. No tienes perdón, Sakura". Me dolía lastimarlo, pero siempre he preferido la verdad ante todo. "Syaoran, no te he pedido perdón, porque no creí que fuera una decisión que te correspondiera también a ti. No lo creo ahora tampoco. Y, si te lo he dicho, no es para que sufras, sino porque quiero que me conozcas, que sepas quien soy en verdad. Todos estos años te has negado a entenderme, a amarme así como soy, has negado mis sueños, mi juventud. No te amo, Syaoran. Ya no". Él fijó sus ojos rebosantes de intensa ira en mí, pero el dolor era patente en su rostro, en el rictus duro de su boca apretada. "Yo te amaba hasta hace poco, pero lo que me has dicho ha destruido mi amor y mi confianza en ti para siempre. Y no me acuses de no entenderte; tú tampoco lo hiciste".

Nos divorciamos. Y así acabó la historia de nuestro violento amor. Él no tardó en marcharse al extranjero y casarse nuevamente. Estuve sola durante dos años, cuando me reencontré con Yukito en un concierto de Inti. Esta vez vivimos juntos antes de contraer matrimonio. A los treinta tuve a una de mis hijas y al año siguiente a la otra. Entonces me casé con Yukito. El amor que le tengo a Yukito es apacible y manso, tiene un poco de pasión, pero más bien hay admiración del uno por el otro, es un amor maduro, que sabe armarse de paciencia, que sabe transar y ceder, aceptar los errores, los retrocesos, sin alterarse, sin inquietarse, sin violentarse, es un amor cálido lleno de cariño, de dulzura, de inconmensurable ternura, sustentado en el amor más profundo, más hondo, más intrínsicamente nuestro que le tenemos a nuestras hijas.

El amor que le tuve a Syaoran Li fue ardiente, apasionado, impaciente, intransigente, ingenuo. Eso es: inocente, éramos tan jóvenes y soñadores. Ahora tengo treinta y ocho años y nos volvemos a encontrar. Y sólo ahora, con más calma y tranquilidad, puedo comprender que nos falló el tiempo y nuestra inexperiencia.

Syaoran Li: el nombre me trae recuerdos contradictorios: tristes, dulces, apasionados, violentos, abrumadores. Fuimos el primer amor el uno del otro y fue bonito y bello y tierno. Nuestros paseos, nuestras miradas largas y amantes, nuestra inocencia, nuestro futuro soñado. Volveré a verlo en un par de minutos, y lo temo tanto como lo anhelo. Quiero saber qué ha sido de su vida y si ahora podemos mirarnos a los ojos sin odio. Porque ahora comprendo yo: él vivió siempre una vida distinta a la mía y, seguramente, ese escape adolescente conmigo, esa cantidad de ideas sobre un mundo más igualitario fue una rebelión contra su dominante madre. Luego, claro, creció y se complementó con su madre y yo quedé en ese pasado suyo que él quería olvidar, amándome y sólo podía aceptar mi amor en la medida que yo fuera como él. Y yo tampoco fui paciente y esperé demasiado de él. No fue culpa de Syaoran ni mía, sólo que nunca nos conocimos lo suficiente.

Syaoran Li tiene un lugar en mi corazón, muy dentro, y un tanto doloroso. Siempre lo tendrá, y siempre que pienso en él, una sensación como de ahogo me asola, un desconsuelo amargo oprime mi pecho, una emoción honda asoma a mis ojos ardientes lágrimas, un amor roto que me retrotrae a mi juventud.

–Señora Kinomoto, pase, por favor. El señor Li la está esperando.

Entré. Syaoran me observó desde el fondo del cuarto. Hacía doce años que no lo veía, y estaba más viejo, más triste y sus ojos, que siempre fueron la ventana de su alma reservada, a pesar de la fría máscara tras la cual solían parapetarse o más bien protegerse, cargaban una mirada solitaria, dolida y cansina. Sonrió.

–Hola, Sakura–me saludó con su voz de antaño: profunda, cálida, sincera.

–Hola, Syaoran.

Continuará.

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias por leer. Gracias por los reviews. Este capítulo es más fome, pero intento explicar qué pasó. El otro se viene más entrete…

Cuídense.


	3. Juntos de nuevo

**Antes que todo**: Incorporo capítulo a capítulo una parte de un poema de **Mario Benedetti**, el cual se titula **"Saberte aquí".**

**Saberte aquí.**

**Palimpsesto**

**Capítulo III: Juntos de nuevo.**

_Ahora puedes venir a reclamarte,_

_Penetrar en tu noche de alegre angustia,_

_Reconocer tu tibio corazón sin excusas,_

_Los cuadros, las paredes,_

_Saberte aquí._

**(Mario Benedetti)**

Sus ojos eran intensos cuando me miraron. Estábamos sentados frente a frente, sólo separados por una pequeña mesa.

–Sakura–me llamó de nuevo con su voz cálida, enorme, como saboreando mi nombre y luego agregó–, no he venido a hacer nada acá.

Había algo entrañable en el tono dolido de su voz y me recordó tantos momentos juntos los dos, tiempo atrás cuando éramos jóvenes y nos amábamos y soñábamos una ilusión.

–No he venido a hacer nada acá, Sakura–reiteró quietamente, y agregó-, al menos nada de lo que sé imaginas.

–Syaoran–intervine casi con desespero. Me inquietaba el dejo triste y agobiado de su voz, la mirada frustrada y derrotada de sus ojos grandes, la expresión desconsolada en su rostro serio. Me asustaba la impetuosidad que demostraba. Ése no era el Syaoran que conocí: siempre comedido, midiendo cada gesto y palabra, precisando límites, manteniéndose tranquilo e impertérrito, como si nada pudiera alterarlo.

–Espera–me detuvo y acompañó sus palabras con un ademán de su mano–, déjame aclararte algunos puntos.

–No. Syaoran–pronuncié su nombre otra vez con cierto secreto deleite–, estoy aquí como periodista, compréndelo. Si pretendes recordar tiempos pasados, me iré–le advertí, seca.

–Lo sé, Sakura–replicó, lentamente–Lo sé. Sin embargo, hay algo que tú no sabes: yo sólo acepté esta entrevista por ti, Sakura.

Y yo atenta a él, me asombré nuevamente por la sinceridad de su mirada: no ocultaba nada. Me mostraba desnuda su alma y con ello, todo el dolor que implicaba. Y la sensación de que este hombre era casi un desconocido para mí me abrumó aún más vivamente. No le interrumpí, no quería y no podía, porque mi voz estaba atenazada en mi garganta.

–Hace años sólo soy el representante nominal de la empresa. De hecho, actualmente no poseo ninguna acción. Sé que te extraña lo que te estoy diciendo, pero es cierto. Debes creerme, Sakura–me exhortó con voz enérgica.

Yo seguí muda, hundida en mi asiento, evidentemente incrédula.

–Muy pocos saben esto, por ello no me sorprende que tu revista esté interesada en entrevistarme. Ahora tú lo sabes. Y te ruego que entiendas que he venido con mi familia a Chile y sin ninguna intención de lucro, o sea, no he regresado para instalar una sede de la empresa ni nada parecido. Además, y como primicia, dentro de poco renunciaré a mi cargo ejecutivo.

Yo hice ademán de levantarme, anonadada, pero él asió firmemente mi brazo.

–No te vayas, por favor–me suplicó con vehemencia–. Por favor.

Y yo me quedé. No sé bien el porqué, supongo que todavía lo quería, aunque no estoy segura.

–He venido a recordar un rato, porque a veces tengo tanta pena de lo que quedó atrás, Sakura–repitió mi nombre de nuevo, lento, pausado, queriéndolo tan suavemente.

Sus palabras me helaron, me golpearon, porque nuestra última disputa fue violenta, brusca, despiadada, y nos dijimos horribles cosas que ninguno de los dos merecía tal vez. Yo sabía que él me amaba cuando lo dejé, pero también sabía que la noticia de mi aborto había destruido cualquier reminiscencia de ese amor.

–He aceptado esta entrevista porque deseaba verte, saber qué ha sido de ti, Sakura, y para explicarte algunas cosas, que sepas que no te odio, que nunca lo he hecho–me arrojó todas estas palabras con vehemencia, casi con violencia, como si temiera que yo se lo impidiera, nada, por cierto, más lejos de mis intenciones. Y siguió, apasionado, embebido–, que el dolor me llevó a decirte crueles palabras, las cuales no eran ciertas ni nunca lo serán. Quizá tú ya no, pero yo aún te amo. Tal vez no me creas, tu mirada dudosa me lo confirma, pero yo te sigo amando y mucho, Sakura.

Quise interrumpirlo, pero la ardiente mirada de sus ojos castaños me apabulló. Además, su rostro era franco. Lo repito: Syaoran desnudaba ante mí los secretos de su alma callado, vulnerable, y con eso, cualquier intento de mi parte por rehusar esta conversación se aplacó. No obstante, el arrebato y la excitación que manifestaba toda la expresión de su cuerpo me inquietaba inmensamente y sus últimas palabras acabaron con la serenidad que procuraba conservar.

–Pensarás en mí ahora como si fuera un extraño y quizá para ti ya no haya recuerdos, pero para mí siempre has estado tú. Siempre–afirmó y se quedó un rato en silencio. Pensaba.

–Syaoran…

–Hay cosas que no entiendes, Sakura y quiero explicártelas, pero no aquí. Me gustaría que un día fueses a mi casa, yo creo que será de tu agrado, tiene un poco de ti–sonrió, con tristeza–. ¡Oh, Sakura!–exclamó de pronto, perdiendo la calma de nuevo–. Quiero tanto estar contigo otra vez.

Y yo lo miraba, inmóvil, silenciosa, abrumada, eludiendo la intensidad de su mirada, no sabía qué decir, qué responder a tales declaraciones sin lastimarlo. Un torbellino de emociones me inundaba. Yo hace mucho tiempo había dejado de amarlo, pero a veces, cuando Yukito estaba en uno de sus viajes y mis hijas en el colegio, yo caía en la soledad y sentía que todavía lo amaba, que nuestro fin sólo fue una gran disputa y que ahora ya no importaba encontrarle solución. Aún había amor, ahí en el fondo, lejos de cualquier desilusión, de cualquier desvarío, había amor. El choque tremendo de nuestros caracteres impulsivos, testarudos había desmoronado todo lo que habíamos construido en el tiempo de nuestra adolescencia idílica y me convenció en esa época de la locura que era nuestro matrimonio, pero ahora… la experiencia adquirida y la sabiduría que la madurez nos otorga, atenuaban todos los defectos que un día súbitamente vi en el joven Syaoran y me empujaban a redescubrir ese amor. Tal vez, aún lo amaba, aunque no estaba segura. Era difícil saberlo. Entonces comprendí: lo amaba, aún negándome a aceptar que lo amaba. Ahora que lo veo vulnerable, solitario, débil y queriéndome, lo amo. Continué mirándole, fijo.

Él se estuvo callado un instante, siempre observándome. Luego alzó sus brazos por sobre la mesilla y alcanzó mis manos. Yo no rechacé el contacto: era tibio, fuerte, poderoso, íntimo.

–Sakura, es que te amo tanto–confesó otra vez, ardiente.

Yo dudé, es que me ahogaba el fuego de su pasión, la honesta mirada de sus ojos mieles, la turbadora sonrisa. Me deshice de sus manos y reuní las mías en mi regazo.

Evitando sus ojos, pregunté con zozobra, temerosa:

–¿Acaso has vuelto por mí?

–No.

La respuesta fue rotunda. No comprendí.

–Hay una razón poderosa que me condujo de nuevo aquí, pero aún no puedo hablarte de ello. Sin embargo, aquello me da otra oportunidad para hablarte de lo que siempre mantuve conmigo. Y no la desperdiciaré. Y te repito: Sakura, estás arraigada profundamente en mi corazón. Siempre me acuerdo de ti. Todo me evoca tu persona. Incluso les he contado a mis hijos de ti. Ellos ya te conocen. No digas nada aún, Sakura, déjame soñar. Siempre has sido tú ¿entiendes? Fuiste mi primer amor y yo fui un estúpido al perderte. Un completo idiota: tenerte junto a mí y no ser capaz de mantenerte a mi lado. Pero no todo fue en vano, debes saberlo. Tú me enseñaste muchas cosas, por eso también eres parte de mí.

–Syaoran ¿qué dices? Ambos estamos casados, tenemos nuestros hijos ¿lo olvidas? Déjame irme.

–No es eso. Quiero que entiendas. Sé que no podemos volver, ya ha pasado mucha agua debajo del puente, pero, al menos, deseo que comprendas y que te sientas orgullosa de mí. Espera, necesito conversarte, por favor…

Syaoran había cambiado. Era cierto. Él afirmaba que no venía a trabajar, lo cual constituía para mí un hecho inaudito, vestía sencillamente y hablaba con humildad, no había arrogancia, ni frialdad, ni cinismo.

–Has cambiado–le comenté, resuelta ya a quedarme.

Él sonrió con abatimiento, y la humedad en sus ojos penetrantes me conmovió.

–No te imaginas lo caro que he pagado mi antigua altanería, mi vacua vanidad, mi estéril orgullo. He cambiado, es cierto, y te lo debo a ti y a mis hijos. Pero hoy no te explicaré como sufrí mi transformación–suspiró, y volvió a cogerme las manos, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos–. Sakura–y yo temblé–, no llevas anillo.

El comentario me distendió y reí un poco.

–Nunca me gustaron las joyas, lo sabes.

–Sí, ahora lo sé. ¿Por qué no antes?. ¿Por qué?–musitó con desespero, dolido.

–Escucha ¿de qué sirve lamentarse?. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo?

–Sí, pero eso no quita que duela.

Y luego me contó su historia después de nuestra abrupta separación.

–Estaba dolido, muy hondo, pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo ante mí mismo, por ello, lo adjudiqué a mi orgullo herido, a la humillación a la que me sometiste con tu desprecio. Y para no quedar mal ante mis conocidos, mis amigos, si es que los tenía y mi familia decidí casarme pronto. Obviamente no estábamos enamorados… y no tardé en comprender que siempre te amaría. Supongo que fue eso lo que finalizó mi segundo matrimonio. Alcanzamos a tener cuatro hijos. Entonces, Sakura, volví.

Yo le miré, pasmada.

–Sí, seis años más tarde volví a Chile a buscarte. Fui egoísta. Lo sé. Cargaba con cuatro hijos y aún deseaba que tú volvieras conmigo. Pero tú estabas casada. Y eso mató mis últimas esperanzas.

Prosiguió narrando su historia, pero yo volé lejos. Una pena infinita me llenó el corazón. ¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué lo nuestro no resultó?. ¿Era el destino? No, yo no creía en el destino, yo creía en nuestras decisiones. Nos equivocamos, tal vez. ¿A quién le importa ya? Yo era feliz con mi esposo y mis hijas a mi manera y nadie podría demostrarme de manera alguna si hubiese sido feliz o no junto a Syaoran Li, entonces ¿de qué servía lamentarse? Se lo dije:

–No sigas… Ya no importa. No fue culpa tuya, o al menos no sólo tuya, también mía. Syaoran, tú tienes un lugar en mi corazón. Fuiste un gran amigo y mi primer amor, y no lo olvidaré. Intenta ser feliz.

–Estoy lejos de ser feliz, Sakura. No pienses mal. Amo a mis hijos… Sin embargo…

Calló, y yo no insistí. Era evidente para mí que él ocultaba algo y que no deseaba revelármelo.

–Sakura ¿tú no me odias?

–Nunca. Te amé demasiado.

–Yo no te guardo rencor ¿sabes? Yo sólo te amo.

Me levanté y él me imitó. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me abrazó y me besó suavemente sobre la mejilla.

–¿Volveremos a juntarnos? Quiero saber de ti.

Asentí. Nos queríamos, y seríamos idiotas si lo intentáramos negar, pero ambos tácitamente sabíamos que éramos incapaces de engañar a Yukito y a nuestros hijos. Tenemos nuestros principios y ellos nos hacen las personas que somos.

Y fue una amistad. Nos juntábamos en casa de uno y de otro, conocí a sus chicos, y él a mis chicas. Y un día me contó la verdadera razón por la cual regresó: su hijo de ocho años, el tercero de los cuatro que tenía, estaba muy enfermo y le quedaban meses de vida. El chico le había pedido a su padre conocer Chile y a mí. Syaoran me habló, desconsolado, cómo comprendió entonces la inutilidad del dinero si no podía salvar a su hijo y, aunque él siempre procuró pasar tiempo con sus niños, ya que estaban bajo su custodia, la enfermedad de su hijo le instó a decidir dejar la mayor parte de sus responsabilidades en la empresa familiar, cuestión que molestó a su madre, pero a él ya no le interesaba.

Si nos queríamos, no volvimos a decírnoslo. Respetábamos demasiado a nuestras familias y cada uno se presentó como un amigo y así se entendió.

Pero un día…

Continuará…

**Notas de la autora: **Gracias por leer. Gracias por el review.


	4. Adiós

**Antes que todo**: Incorporo capítulo a capítulo una parte de un poema de **Mario Benedetti**, el cual se titula **"Saberte aquí".**

**Saberte aquí.**

**Palimpsesto**

**Capítulo IV: Adiós.**

_Habrá para vivir cualquier huida_

_Y el momento de la espuma y el sol_

_Que aquí permanecieron._

_Habrá para aprender otra piedad_

_Y el momento del sueño y el amor_

_Que aquí permanecieron._

_Esta noche, otra noche_

_Tú estarás,_

_Tibia estarás al alcance de mis ojos, _

_Lejos ya de la ausencia que no nos pertenece._

**(Mario Benedetti)**

Pero un día su chico murió. Habían pasado ya siete meses de nuestro primer encuentro y Syaoran y yo compartíamos casa y amigos. A veces, cuando él tenía que ir al hospital con su pequeño hijo, yo me llevaba a los otros tres a mi casa y los cuidaba y los llevaba al colegio junto con los míos. Y así transcurría la vida. Y Yukito y Syaoran se conocieron y mantuvieron las distancias. Y además, el primero viajaba demasiado al exterior, por lo que no hubo tiempo para forjar entre ellos ninguna relación amistosa ni para compartir largas conversaciones que les permitieran conocerse mejor.

Cuando su niño murió, todos lo chicos estaban en casa de mi padre, porque yo estaba con Syaoran en el hospital y Yukito afuera. La madre del chico había muerto hacía dos años en un accidente automovilístico, así que Syaoran y yo éramos los únicos al lado del pequeño. Se fue en el sueño, y eso fue un alivio para el alma del padre.

Yo creo que me muero si una de mis niñas se muere, pero Syaoran no podía desfallecer, porque aún tenía tres hijos más, a los cuales querer y proteger y educar. Esa noche, Syaoran sollozó entre mis brazos, desolado. Y yo no podía consolarlo, porque también estaba ahogada por la pena y el dolor y la injusticia de la muerte. Y pensé en todos los chicos que mueren solos y pobres, por tantas razones injustificables y, al menos, el hijo de Syaoran había emprendido el vuelo definitivo junto a su padre, queriéndolo.

Syaoran no tardó en marcharse de nuevo. Concisamente, me explicó que debía volver al extranjero por sus hijos, quienes tenían su vida allá. Nos despedimos en un café. Él tenía en los ojos, en la boca, en el rostro, la huella imborrable de la muerte de su hijo, el dolor era palpable y parecía que jamás fuera a abandonarlo, y lucía viejo y triste y como roto.

–Te perdí, Sakura, cuando resolví irme al extranjero a estudiar ¿verdad? Ahí te perdí, cuando dije sí y me fui–volvió otra vez a eso, sin poder reprimirse, y lo decía con voz derrotada y sufrida.

–Los dos nos perdimos, querido Syaoran ¿no lo entiendes? Los dos.

Pero el tiempo no había sanado la herida abierta que era nuestro amor sin futuro.

–Sakura, te quiero tanto todavía–dijo de nuevo, perturbadoramente.

Yo estaba quieta, frente a él. Sus palabras eran como fuego y sus ojos, ardientes ascuas, pero él ya no podía alcanzarme.

–Amo a mis hijas más que nada en este mundo y a Yukito lo admiro y le tengo mucho cariño y respeto. Nadie ni nada puede alejarme de ellos. Tú tampoco.

Syaoran siguió sentado frente a mí, sin moverse, tomando mis manos por sobre la mesa, quizá intentando convencerse de que ya no había vuelta atrás. Yo sabía lo que él me pedía en silencio y disuadirlo de su idea no estaba dentro de mis planes, porque sabía que ninguno de los dos volvería al otro, dijese lo que me dijere.

–¿Es tarde ya?

–Sí.

–No, Sakura, no, aún pasan cosas aquí–siguió, indicándose el corazón con un gesto alterado, rápido, furioso.

Y me preocupó otra vez la pérdida de control sobre sí mismo, la desesperación y vehemencia con la que hablaba, y entonces también me anegaba a mí el desconsuelo.

–Yo también te perdí, Syaoran–repliqué, intentando persuadirlo de que dejara atrás las lamentaciones y lo que no tenía remedio ya, intentando infundirle calma y ánimo–. Quizá no en el momento que dices tú, quizá igual hubieses partido: era justo y lo merecías. Te perdí cuando volviste, cuando nos veíamos en las vacaciones y no me hice cargo de las ausencias. Éramos jóvenes. Lo sabes.

–¿Pero es pecado qué fuésemos jóvenes?. ¿Qué culpa teníamos?. ¿Por qué todo lo justificas con esa excusa?

–No es una excusa fútil, es la verdad–le espeté con sequedad–. Y no es pecado, pero nosotros no supimos asumirlo ¿no entiendes? Nos sumimos en mutuos reproches y no fuimos pacientes ni flexibles ni indulgentes con el otro para emerger otra vez. Éramos jóvenes inexpertos conociendo el amor y todo lo que conlleva él, y teníamos responsabilidades grandes que nos impidieron estar junto al otro el tiempo necesario para superar los obstáculos que se interponían entre los dos. Ser joven no es un delito, pero amerita tiempo y paciencia para aprender y a nosotros nos falló esa parte.

Syaoran continuó observándome con fijeza y atisbé en sus ojos una chispa de esperanza, que pronto se desvanecería. Sus dedos tibios jugaban con los míos.

–¿No es suficiente con que sepas que también te amo?

Pero él me pedía algo que yo no podía ni quería darle. Mis hijas eran la razón de mi vida y no me alejaría de ellas ni de su padre, porque ellas le amaban. Además, mi admiración y mi estima por Yukito habían crecido con el tiempo, y, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro ya no era amor, sino profundo cariño, en el fondo, comprendíamos que lo nuestro terminaría un día, cuando nuestras hijas crecieran y fuesen mujeres adultas y maduras para entenderlo. No antes, porque el amor por nuestras hijas nos motivaba a dar vida a la relación de pareja, y no era eso tampoco una gran hazaña ni un gran sacrificio, pues nos queríamos de una manera especial, que si no era amor, era algo cercano a eso, y la monotonía y la rutina habían creado lazos muy poderosos entre Yukito y yo. En todo caso, ya era tarde para Syaoran y para mí.

–No, no es suficiente, pero te comprendo, Sakura. Tus razones. Sin embargo, sabes que te amo y quiero a tus hijas–su voz denotaba una súplica callada. Suspiró, hondo–¿Quieres venirte conmigo? Yo te amo.

–No, no quiero–le contesté sin dolor, sin resignación, sin tristeza, porque mis razones para permanecer lejos de él eran esenciales para mí.

–Lo sabía, Sakura, siempre has sido muy correcta, eres demasiado buena–y oprimiéndome las manos vigorosamente, repitió, como si necesitara desesperadamente decírmelo–Te amo, Sakura.

–Syaoran, tú también eres muy bueno, y los dos nunca fuimos capaces de traicionar a los nuestros en el silencio y en la soledad que a veces nos colmó estando solos los dos.

-Fui cruel deliberadamente, cometí actos vergonzosos y me avergüenzo de ellos, fui odioso contigo y deseo pedirte perdón-susurró después de un rato de callado silencio.

–¿Qué perdón? Te amo, Syaoran, déjalo así.

–No, por favor, dime que perdonas mi insolencia, mi altivez, mi indiferencia.

–No, no tienes nada por qué pedir perdón, los dos nos equivocamos y eso es humano. Ya no importa.

–Nunca estuve a la altura tuya, Sakura, eras demasiado mujer para mí y merecías un hombre como tú, sincero, digno y bueno. Todavía.

–Tú y yo nos amábamos, y eso es suficiente.

Me besó en ambas mejillas, y sorbió mis lágrimas antes de incorporarse lentamente.

–Adiós, entonces.

–Adiós, Syaoran, que seas feliz.

Él vaciló un instante y me miró anonadado, angustiado, con una sonrisa amarga y los ojos húmedos.

–Sakura, no creo que desde fuera pueda volver a ti, ni hablarte, ni ser amigos. Lejos y sin ti, no quiero recordarte a cada instante, aunque me parezca una tarea imposible.

Entendí con eso que se despedía definitivamente de mí, que no habría llamadas, ni cartas, ni visitas, y estaba bien: ambos teníamos nuestras vidas ya hechas. Y, al final, la vida nos había concedido un hermoso e irrepetible momento para volver a separarnos, pero ahora amistosamente, y quizá, de esa manera, la herida de nuestro amor cicatrizara, aunque yo ya no lo creía. Ya no.

–Yo también deseo que seas feliz. Lo mereces. Adiós–entonces se fue, para siempre tal vez

Y yo me quedé, y, aunque tenía a mis hijas sanas y a mi marido bueno y queriéndome, por primera vez sentí que mi felicidad no era suficiente, que una parte de mí se había ido con mi primer amor. Yo también quería a Syaoran, con nostalgia, con culpa, con remordimiento, porque por un instante fugaz, efímero pensé en traicionar a los míos por él. Sin embargo, había que seguir adelante. Me esperaban mis niñas. Y las amaba más que nada en este mundo. Ellas crecieron saludables, firmes, soñadoras, estudiaron. Y un día Yukito se marchó y nunca más volvió. Y lo entendí, él no era hombre para formar familia, él tenía que estar viajando y ayudando a los demás, aunque no pudiera ayudar a los suyos. Mis hijas ya estaban crecidas cuando aquello aconteció.

Y la vida siguió. No dejé de asistir a recitales ni de luchar por mis ideas, seguí con mi trabajo de periodista y a veces me informaba de noticias de la empresa Li, pero no de él. Nunca de él.

Y aunque pasó el tiempo, el amor que profesaba a Syaoran no menguó, estaba siempre presente y pequeños detalles me evocaban a cada rato nuestros momentos juntos. Él no regresó ni tuve noticias suyas durante muchos años.

Pero un día le vi, cuando ya pensaba que jamás volvería a encontrármelo.

Continuará…

**Nota de la autora: **Gracias por leer.


	5. Epílogo

**Antes que todo**: Incorporo capítulo a capítulo una parte de un poema de **Mario Benedetti**, el cual se titula **"Saberte aquí".**

**Saberte aquí.**

**Palimpsesto**

**Capítulo V: Epílogo.**

_He conservado intacto tu paisaje,_

_Pero no sé hasta donde está intacto sin ti,_

_Sin que tú le prometas horizontes de niebla,_

_Sin que tú le reclames su ventana de arena._

_Puedes querer el alba cuando ames_

_Venir a reclamarte como eras,_

_Aunque ya no seas tú, _

_Aunque el pasado sea despiadado y hostil, _

_Aunque contigo traigas dolor y otros milagros, _

_Aunque seas otro rostro de tu cielo hacia mí._

**(Mario Benedetti)**

Pero él volvió un día, cuando ya nuestras vidas habían recorrido la mayor parte del camino.

Estaba sentada en un banco del parque en otoño y todo estaba amarillo y el viento era fresco y el cielo inmenso y apacible, y meditaba sobre la vida y la felicidad. Yo era feliz, me sentía plena y realizada, porque sumando y restando, la vida había sido condescendiente conmigo: mis hijas eran chicas saludables, admirables, amadas y respetables y yo tenía mi propia revista y estaba recia y fuerte para aún a los cincuenta y ocho años concurrir a manifestaciones, a recitales, a conciertos.

Y, de pronto, él estaba frente a mí, saliendo de la nada. Canoso y ajado, sus ojos me contemplaban fija y atentamente. Y, en silencio, se acercó a mí. Sonreía con ternura y con anhelo.

Yo pensé que era un sueño tenerlo una vez más entre mis brazos tibio, poderoso y amante, un sueño sus labios dulces y apasionados besándome, nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros cuerpos fundidos y el sabor amargo de las lágrimas, un sueño él y yo juntos otra vez al final del camino. Yo pensé que era un sueño, y no me preocupé en saber si era real o no, porque si era un sueño, valía la pena soñarlo.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me ha entretenido mucho escribirlo.

Buena suerte, y qué estén bien. Ah, y sigan leyendo a Benedetti, es un gran escritor.

Contarles que he decidido publicar los tres capítulos restantes de golpe, porque no sé cuando pueda volver a escribir.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado el fic, repito… Éste en realidad tenía un propósito y era presentar algo nuevo y con contendido, aunque no profundicé en los temas, porque ésta es una historia de amor principalmente, espero que hayan pensado sobre la pobreza, la explotación, el aborto, el consumismo.

Últimamente veo muchas historias acá en que el dinero es esencial en él o en ella, en que el sexo es un motor que vende, en que el machismo abunda, en que la belleza del cuerpo es primordial y deja en un segundo plano la belleza de amar, y con esta historia pretendí presentar de otra manera la relación de amor entre Sakura y Syaoran, en la cual los valores y los principios están primero.

Y recomiendo que vean la película **LOS EDUKADORES, **porque es excelente.


End file.
